


Doomsday Prophecy

by ThatOneGuy17



Series: Blood Is Family? [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Injustice League - Freeform, Love Triangles, Multi, Mystery, Past Relationship(s), Prophecy, Siblings, Team as Family, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy17/pseuds/ThatOneGuy17
Summary: Six months after Kara regains her powers, she continues her Supergirl career. But when a prophecy is revealed that foretells her death and the death her entire family, Kara must work with her friends and family to overcome this threat. But that might be easier said than done.





	1. Dark Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the previous stories (Gods And Monsters and/or Blood Of The Family), I highly recommend you do that to better understanding the story and some of the characters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrowverse or DC comics. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Chapter 1: Dark Prophecy

A group of five wearing suits and red hoods over their heads walked into a bank with guns in their hands.

One of them shot their gun in the air, causing everyone to crouch to the floor screaming.

"Everyone get down!" one of them yelled.

"You two." the leader said, looking at two of his men. "Our hacker should've opened the vault by now. Load the cash and be here fast."

The red hooded bank robber obeyed and ran to the vault.

"The rest of you, make sure things don't get too hairy until we're out." the leader ordered.

Barely a minute later, the previous robber ran back to the group, carrying bags full of bills.

"Alright, let's go." the leader ordered.

The group exited the bank and headed to their escape vehicle, but someone was standing in their way.

A figure wearing a cowl to conceal his identity, a pretty much all black outfit, and the exact same 'S' Superman and Supergirl wear on their chests was on his.

"I don't think that belongs to you." the stranger said to the red hooded bank robbers.

"Light him up!" the leader yelled.

The entire group nodded, and fired their machine guns at the figure.

But he did nothing. He just stood there as the group fired their bullets at him.

They did nothing but hold their fingers on the riggers, until it had go on for so long, their escape car behind the figure exploded, due to the many bullets it was taking.

The red hooded group then stopped firing, and took a step back in fear.

"Now that was just plain rude." the figure said.

In the blink of an eye, everyone one of them except the leader was on the ground unconscious.

The leader dropped his gun and held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay. Okay. I give up." he pleaded.

The next thing he knew, he was immediately on top of some tall building, standing by the edge.

He screamed and scurried back from the edge, to bump into the same figure.

"What are you?" he asked.

"Let's just say I've got my similarities and differences to Supergirl and Superman." the figure vaguely answered.

"Why am I here?" the red hooded leader asked.

The figure then grabbed the leader and lifted in up to his eyes.

The figures eyes then glowed blue, and the leader was mesmerized by them.

"You are going to answer all of my questions honestly." the figure ordered, right before tossing him back to the ground. "Who's you boss?"

"I don't know." the leader answered for some reason.

"You don't know who you're working for?" the figure asked.

"He never gave us his name, only gave us some guns and told us to rob a few banks."

"Where can I find him?"

"I don't know." Right after the leader answered that, the figure took a step towards him, terrifying him. "I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW! He moves around a lot. All I know is that he was based in Gotham when he wanted us to rob the bank."

"Appreciate the cooperation. Even if it wasn't really out of your own free will."

The figure then flew up to the sky, leaving the leader in shock over what just happened.

Bar

Kara and Alex sat around a table talking and laughing.

"You do realize that I've known you for fifteen years now?" Alex asked. "So... by that logic, I should be able to know if my little sister's got a crush."

"Alex." Kara said laughing and blushing. "You have got to let this go."

"Not until you answer the question. Oliver or Barry?" Alex continued to press.

"You're unbelievable." Kara replied.

Alex chuckled. "It's good to see you happy again."

"You too. I know it's been hard since Maggie."

"Whatever. I don't even think about it anymore." Alex insisted.

"Think about what?" James asked as he and Winn sat down by the two.

"Life. Love. Family. Drama. Aliens. Really not shortage of things to talk about." Kara stated.

"Well I've got something we could at least toast to." Alex said as she raised her beer. "To Supergirl."

"Here, here." James and Winn said as they raised theirs.

"Come on. I don't deserve this." Kara said.

"You did save the world like four or five times now." Winn pointed out.

"Fair enough. How about we always toast to Supergirl and her amazingness?" Kara joked, getting some laughter from the group.

But then, a familiar face got her attention from the other side of the bar.

"Hey, I'll be back." Kara said as she walked away from her sister and friends and made her way to the familiar face.

When she reached her destination, the man turned around to reveal himself as Kent Nelson.

"Kent?" Kara asked. "It's good to see you. But what are you doing here?"

"I've actually come to see you." Kent answered.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked again.

"I know you're Supergirl." Kent began. "And I know that you've saved the world on several different occasions. But you've also barely survived by the skin of your teeth more than once as well."

"What are you getting at?" Kara continued to ask, not seeing the purpose of this conversation.

"What if I told you that by this year's end, you'd be dead?" Kent asked.

"Well, I'd find that hard to believe. But say I did believe you, how could you possibly know that?" Kara asked.

"I did some digging, and I discovered a source of power that allows me to see the destinies of every living thing." Kent answered.

"Then why come and warn me about my supposed destiny?" Kara continued asking.

"Because the world needs Supergirl far more than what some people may realize." Kent sighed. "I'd like to explain more, but I need you to follow me where we can't be overheard."

Kara reluctantly nodded, not entirely sure this was the best course of action, but not seeing an alterative, and she was generally curious.

Cave

Bruce Wayne took an elevator down to a dark cave and continued to walk on a platform to a computer, to see someone sitting in front of the computer.

"Hey Bruce." Von said as he stood up from the chair. "It's been too long."

"Von?" Bruce asked, surprised and concerned to see the Kryptonian. "How did you..."

"Come one. Did you really think some security could keep me out?" Von asked.

"Fair enough." Bruce admitted.

Von then walked up to some display case, and viewed a bat suit in the case.

"So you're Gotham's Batman?" Von asked.

"And you're the vigilante Savior." Bruce shot back.

"Savior?" Von asked, turning around to face Bruce.

"It's the name the media's been giving to the black suited vigilante wearing the S your sister and cousin wear." Bruce explained.

"Well, it's not an S. It's... never mind." Von gave up. "Although, I do like the name Savior. It's got a nice ring to it."

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Right." Von said as he got back on topic. "I've been following these banks robber called the Red Hood Gang back to Gotham. The problem is, I don't know exactly where..."

"Ace Chemicals." Bruce answered, getting a surprise look from Von. "What kind of vigilante would I be if I didn't keep track of gangs like these guys?"

"Well then, can we go now?" Von asked.

"We?" Bruce asked, not liking the plural.

"Yeah we. It's like a team up. My sister does that with the archer and the speedster every now and then." Von said.

Bruce once again rolled his eyes.

"Fine." he said giving up. "But try to avoid doing anything... over the top."

"No promises." Von replied.

Hotel

A man was sitting by the front desk, when someone familiar to him walked up to him.

"Colonel?" the man sitting by the desk asked in surprise.

"I don't believe your name is Josh." the man said, staring at his nametag. "And, it's General now."

"Well, I don't think the humans will accept Shor-Van as an actual name." he replied. "And General or not, I no longer need to take orders from you."

"I disagree. Given the fact that we're on a strange new environment, it is appropriate to have some form of a chain of command."

Shor scoffed at the comment.

"Yeah, and who would we need to bow to?" Shor asked. "No one but you, the all mighty General Zod right?"

"So you would just abandonee your heritage just because you don't enjoy taking orders from me?"

"There's simply something you don't understand Zod. You can't truly command someone without earning their trust. And you haven't earned mine."

"Then allow me the chance to do so." Zod pleaded. "I understand you concern and distrust given our current predicament, but you must understand that we may be some of the few Kryptonians left on the planet. I have searched and only found so many others. I beg of you, return with me so that we may unravel the mystery of our origins."

Shor sighed. "It's not just that I don't trust you. I've done some research on what the humans call the internet. The children of El, Superman and Supergirl claim that Krypton exploded decades ago. Our home Zod, it's simply gone. There's nothing to fight for now. All we can do is move on, and that's what I intend to do."

Anger flushed Zod's face after hearing that comment.

"You will regret this." he said as he turned around and left.

Ace Chemicals

Some men wearing red hoods were carrying containers filled with chemicals.

"Come on!" the leader shouted at them. "Get a move on. We need to leave as soon as possible!"

"Come on boss." one of them complained. "No one even knows we're hear."

"And how do you know that?" the leader asked. "Did the police tell you that they have no clue where we're setup?"

"No." the same man replied.

"Then you don't know!"

"But we do." Savior answered as he and Batman stood on the catwalk above them.

"What are you waiting for?!" the leader yelled. "Fire!"

The red hooded thugs quickly reached for their guns and fired and the two's direction. But they disappeared.

"Where did they go?" one of the thugs asked aloud.

"Okay. You take the henchmen, and I'll take the boss." Savior whispered to Batman as the two crouched on the beams above the criminals.

"This isn't a game." Batman stated.

"Jeez, and I thought Oliver was brooding. Anyway, I'll see you below." Savior said as he jumped to the floor.

Batman rolled his eyes at Savior's attitude and jumped down as well.

Batman landed in the middle of the group of thugs, who quickly pointed their guns at him. But Batman quickly maneuvered around their aim by grabbing one of their guns, and simultaneously knocking them all of the guns out of their grips. The thugs then prepared to fight him using nothing but their fists, but Batman then dropped a smoke pellet, casing confusion and distortion among the thugs. At that point, Batman had already won.

While his men engaged Batman, the leader ran across the catwalk, attempting to escape from the factory.

But his attempts were stopped when Savior jumped down in front of him.

"Can't let you just walk away." Savior stated. "But if you get down on your knees and..."

Savior's offer was stopped when the leader sent a punch to him.

He hit him, but the punch didn't seem to affect him.

"Wow. Nope. Never mind. Just going to kill you now." Savior stated.

Fear enveloped the leader and he immediately turned around and ran in the other direction.

But then Savior appeared fright in front of him again. And this time, Savior wrapped his hand around the leaders neck, and lifted him over one of the large container filled with chemicals.

"Don't, please." the leader begged. "I'm sorry. I'll go to jail. I'll plead guilty. I'll do anything you want."

"How about you go to hell then?" Savior asked as he let go.

The leader screamed at the top of his lungs all the way down until he landed in the chemicals, and was almost immediately enveloped by them.

Batman could do nothing but watch in horror as Von did this.

Outside the Hotel

Shor walked into an alleyway and was surprised when Zod came up from behind him.

"Damn it Zod." Shor cursed. "I told you, I have no desire to..."

"I understand." Zod interrupted. "But I want to give you one last chance to reconsider. Soon this planet will become our New Krypton, and I wouldn't mind seeing you standing beside your people. All you need do is simply kneel before Zod."

"Thanks." Shor said sarcastically. "But I think I'm okay."

Zod sighed. "I understand." Zod then put his hand on Shor's shoulder. "You just simply don't posses the will to do what you must. But I do."

Zod then sent his heat vision directly into Shor's eyes, causing the Kryptonian fall to the ground screaming in pain, until he died.

"Unfortunately, I can't risk the humans discovering us too soon." Zod said coldly to Shor's dead body.

Bat Cave

Bruce and Von entered the cave, and Bruce turned around to face Von with disappointment and anger all over his face.

"You killed that man!" Bruce yelled.

"Technically, the chemicals killed him, I just dropped him." Von responded.

"You can't just go around ending lives with no consequence." Bruce argued.

"I have a question. Did you become of vigilante because you just wanted to, or because you realized the justice system doesn't always work?" Von asked.

"That's your argument? Because some people can cheat the system?"

"An old friend of mine named Kenny came up to me several months ago and told me he wanted to salvage our friendship. I didn't believe him, but I figured I might as well give him a chance. And in the end, I lost my unborn child because of my hesitation."

"And I'm sorry about your loss. But I've lost people too, and I don't go around killing criminals because of that."

"It's not because of that Bruce. It's because if I don't have the guts to do what is necessary, then someone else will lose their unborn child as well. Did you ever think that if maybe you were harder on the bad guys, you might be able to stop another eight year old from losing their parents?"

An emotionless face appeared on Bruce right after that comment.

"All I know is that the world needs another hero a lot more than it needs another monster." Bruce stated, right before he turned around and left the cave.

"I'm not too sure about that." Von whispered to himself.

Kara's Apartment

Kara and Kent walked into her apartment as the man carried a briefcase with him.

"Are you sure no one can hear us here?" Kent asked.

"Trust me, we're fine." Kara stated. "Now, can you tell me what you're talking about."

Kent sighed. "A few months ago, I came across a helmet that allows me to gain powers unlike anything you've encountered. But, I also have to obey the will of the Lords of Order while wearing it."

"The Lords of Order?" Kara asked.

"They're beings who help protect the natural balance of the universe." Kent answered.

"O..kay..." Kara responded.

"But back on topic. The Lords of Order have demanded that you understand your dire future."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a long and dangerous past Kara Zor-El. But your future is infinity more dark. If it comes to pass, not only will your adoptive world suffer, but the entire balance of the universe will suffer as a consequence."

"What's so dangerous about my future?" Kara asked.

"It would be better if I show you." Kent answered as he opened his briefcase to reveal a golden helmet. "When I put this on, I will gain the ability to show you vision of the possible future ahead of you."

"Right..." Kara responded, feeling like she was talking to a mental patient.

Kent took a step back as he put on the helmet, which immediately glowed, and the eye holes turned completely white.

"Kent?" Kara asked, concerned for the archeologist.

"No." 'Kent' replied in a different voice. "I am not Kent Nelson anymore. You can call me Fate."

"Alright Fate, what do you have to show me?"

Fate then offered his hand to Kara, which she grabbed and began seeing many different visions.

In one vision, she saw her and Von arguing. Von then turned around to face away from Kara with tears in his eyes. And then in the blink of an eye, he turned around to Kara and sent a punch to her, sending her to the ground.

In the second vision, Kara saw Oliver and Barry arguing with each other. Barry began to walk away from Oliver, who sent an arrow into Barry's leg, causing the speedster to stop and scream in pain.

In the third vision, Kara her falling from a building and landing on the concrete ground, unsure if she survived or not.

In the fourth vision, Kara witness the Fortress of Solitude crumbling to the ground, until there was nothing left of it.

In her last vision, Kara only saw a red cape wrapped around some sign pole and blowing in the wind.

Kara then returned to her apartment, and backed away with uncertainty to what she just saw.

"Was that..."

"The future." Fate answered. "If this prophecy comes to pass, you will find friend against friend, family against family, until the line of El comes to an end. The only other message I can give you is a warning. There are three signs that will mark your future that we not in the vision. Beware of: the false brother, the general without an army, and the beast that has yet to come. These three shall mark your family, and your world's doomsday."

Fate then vanished in a ball of light, leaving Kara panting and wondering if his predication will come true.


	2. Old Friends, Old Enemies

Chapter 2: Old Friends, Old Enemies

Kara stood around a table with Alex, J'onn and Winn, explaining the what happened to her the night before.

"Come on." Alex began. "You can't actually believe this? Some familiar dude comes along, claims to have new powers that can allow him to see into the future, says a few things, and you believe him?"

"I don't know what I believe." Kara answered.

"To be fair, two of the four people here are aliens, we've visited another universe, brought some people over from said universe and had them help us with our alien problems, and we've dealt with magical dagger and necklaces." Winn listed out. "I don't think precognition isn't out of the question."

"Even if you're right, why would he tell you about your so called future?" Alex asked.

"He said it was because the world needed Supergirl." Kara responded.

"Did he say anything else?" J'onn asked.

"Are you actually buying this?" Alex asked shocked.

"When you turn 300 years old, you learn that the universe hides a few seemingly impossible things." J'onn replied.

"Well forgive me if I'm not entirely convinced." Alex said.

"I'm not entirely convinced either." J'onn confessed. "I just believe that it would be wise to not ignore this. Maybe seek some help."

"I don't think they've exactly got a help hotline for real or fake prophecies." Winn said jokingly.

"Maybe, but there's probably someone out there that's experienced with this." J'onn said.

"Winn, you think you could delve into this?" Kara asked.

"I could try." Winn agreed. "But I don't know if I'll be able to find someone we can comfortably rely on."

"Just see if you could find someone who at least seems legit." Kara said before she looked at her watch. "I've got to go. I've got a day job to get back to."

Kara then walked out of the DEO.

Unknown

"Where have you been?" a woman asked as Zod entered the room.

"Did you find Shor?" a man asked.

Zod didn't respond, he just held his head as he laid his elbows on a table.

"General?" the man said again, hoping to Zod's attention.

"Shor is dead." Zod replied, getting a look of surprise from the two.

"How?" the woman asked. "He should've had the powers of..."

"The humans aren't stupid Faora." Zod angrily said as he turned around to face her. "When they learned of Shor's origins, they ended his story there." Zod sighed before continuing. "How many are we?"

"Not many." the man replied.

"Give me a number." Zod demanded.

"10."

Zod sighed in disappointment after hearing that.

"There's more." the man continued. "They're getting restless. Some of them aren't even experienced soldiers. Merely civilians who have been sent to another planet on strange circumstances, and want answers."

"Well unless you've got those answers Jax-Ur, I recommend that you provide me with another solution." Zod said as he approached Jax-Ur.

"General." Faora began. "I believe that the best approach to this situation is to show them how dangerous the situation is. If you succeed, they'll require someone who can lead them to their future."

Zod smiled. "An excellent suggestion. Now where are they?"

"Follow us." Faora said as she and Jax-Ur lead Zod into another room, where the 10 Kryptonians they mentioned gathered around in a circle in front of Zod and his two soldiers.

"Colonel Zod." one of the Kryptonians began. "What happened to us?"

"It's General now." Zod stated. "And the answer why we're in this predicament is of little value. What truly matters it how we proceed if the future of our people."

"With all due respect Colon... General." a woman corrected herself. "The people of this planet maybe primitive, however they do possess some sort of 'web' that allows them to pass information in seconds. One bit of that information is the origins of their heroes from the House of El. The two claim their world was destroyed over three decades ago."

"And you are?" Zod asked the woman.

"Thara Ak-Var." the woman introduced herself.

"Well Thara, perhaps you are correct. Perhaps Krypton is nothing more than a pile of ash now. But it's memory lives on with us! From the ashes of our lost world, we can rebuild a better one! We may be few in numbers, but with the powers of yellow sun, we have everything we need!"

"And how would we rebuild Krypton?" Thara asked. "On the soil on which we stand? By decimating the local human population of this planet? This is not the way Krypton should to reborn."

"Perhaps, however we have little choice." Zod replied. "If Krypton can be remade, we must seize the opportunity, before we lose it forever."

"But what will we lose if we decide that our civilization is worth more than the humans?" Thara argued.

"The humans are not just primate, but they're also savages." Zod began to explain. "Just yesterday, I found the body of another Kryptonian survivor, Shor-Van. The humans exterminated him for the sole crime of being born else where in the universe. Peace is not an option, the only solution is domination."

"Forgive me if my first instinct isn't to take life General." Thara 'apologized.' "I doubt any of us are very willing to destroy an innocent population, even if it offers the possibility of saving our own."

The rest of the Kryptonians didn't argue with Thara, and merely stood silent.

"Very well." Zod said. "I cannot force any one of you to do this if you don't want to. However, know that there may be consequences to your actions."

"I'll keep that in mind." Thara said as she turned around and left.

Café

"Thanks." Kara thanked as she took the two cups of coffee from the waiter.

"And here I thought Kara Danvers no longer needed to get coffee for her boss." a familiar voice said from behind her.

Kara turned around to see Von standing there.

"Hey." she said walking up to him, smiling. "It's good to see you."

She said as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug while she was still holding the coffee in her hands. Von tried to return the hug as best he could in the situation.

When they separated, Kara asked.

"Where have you been? What have you been doing?"

"I've been to a lot of places in the past six months." Von vaguely answered. "I haven't been doing much besides doing some soul searching and such."

"Oh, well I've got to go back to work, or else Lena will be pissed." Kara said.

"I'll go with you. We can talk on the way." Von offered.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Kara agreed.

Unknown

Lex Luthor sat in front of a computer, typing away, when Simon Tycho entered the room.

"Where are you with the device?" Simon asked.

"Working on it." Lex replied.

Simon then sent a glare to the bald headed man.

"Care to be a little more specific?" Simon asked again.

"Remind me, can you punch a hole through another dimension? No. Because if you could, you wouldn't need me." Lex mocked.

"I freed you from your captivity because I believed you were capable of something in this magnitude. Perhaps I should've gone with your sister. At least she was able to make a teleporter for the Daxamites." Simon insulted.

Lex then stopped working and sent a glare to Simon.

"I'm a businessman myself, so I'll let that slide. But understand this, you will have your extrapolator when it is done. If you can't wait, go break some other genius out and have them build a time machine for you." Lex said sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha." Simon 'laughed' before checking his watch. "Have this finished by the time I return." Simon ordered before he turned around and began to exit the room.

"And where are you going?" Lex asked as he turned his head to Simon.

"Trust me, you wouldn't like the answer." Simon replied.

Catco Tower

Kara and Von exited the elevator to the top floor of the tower.

"I've never been to Gotham." Kara said as she conversed with Von.

"Trust me, you're not missing much." Von insisted. "They should rename it hell. It would be more accurate."

Kara made a slight chuckle at Von's comment.

"Kara, where have you been?" Lena asked as she walked to the blonde, eyeing the familiar man with her.

"Von?" Lena asked, surprised.

"Hey." Von replied not too smoothly. "Uh... how have you been?"

"I've been worse." Lena awkwardly replied.

"That's... good." Von said.

"Wow, you two have a lot to talk about." Kara said smiling. "I guess I'll leave you to it."

"Actually, I was just headed out." Lena stated. "I wanted to see if James could..."

"Lena." a man said smiling as he walked up to her, and saw Von.

"Uh, Von, this is my date, Simon Tycho." Lena introduced.

"It's good to meet you." Simon said as he extended a hand to Von, who shook it.

"Likewise." Von replied. "Be good to her."

"I intend to." Simon responded. "So, are you ready?" Simon asked as he turned his head to Lena.

"Yeah." Lena replied. "Anyway, it was good seeing you again Von."

Lena and Simon then left the building, and Von sent a glare to Kara.

"You didn't tell me she would be here." Von said.

"To be fair, she runs the company, why wouldn't she be here?" Kara defended herself.

"You wanted this." Von accused. "You thought that if me and Lena saw each other, it would rekindle whatever we had with each other."

"I can't help the fact that you two are cute together." Kara said smiling. "Besides, you've got chemistry."

"Just because we slept together once and almost had a baby together, doesn't mean we have chemistry." Von insisted.

"It's not just that." Kara stood her ground. "You two love each other. The two of you said so before."

"That was six months ago. Things have changed, and it's better this way." Von stated fight before he turned to the elevator, and made his way out of the building.

"Well someone's grown grumpy." Kara commented to herself.

Streets

Thara walked on the sidewalk alone, when a man came running up to her.

"Thara!" the man cried as he reached her. "Where are you going?"

"Zod's an idiot if he thinks these humans are dangerous enough to hurt us." Thara replied. "I'm trying to find me own way, without him or anyone else who believes violence is the solution. Don't try to stop me."

Before the other Kryptonian could respond, an unfamiliar man walked up to the two aliens.

"Kryptonians?" he said to them, getting their attention. "There shouldn't be many of you left."

"And you are?" Thara asked.

The stranger responded by pulling out a gun, and sending two glowing green bullets at the Kryptonians. When they hit, the two fell to the ground, clutching their wounds and their veins glowed green, and pain spread throughout their body.

"You can call me Cyborg Superman." the stranger introduced himself.


	3. Survival Of The Fittest

Chapter 3: Survival Of The Fittest

Alex walked up to Winn who was sitting by his computer, typing away at it.

"Did you find anyone?" Alex asked.

Winn turned around to face her and responded.

"I was able to pull up a few popular names in the whole, 'I can see the future' business, but I can't guarantee that any of them are legit." Winn answered. "And just for the record, I feel really weird looking up psychics to get a second opinion on a prophecy foretelling my alien friend's death."

"Yeah, you and me both." Alex agreed. "Do you what you can, and give me the names of whoever you have, and I'll look into them."

Winn nodded in response, and Alex walked over to Kara.

"Where have you been?" Alex asked her sister.

"You know, catching up with Von." Kara answered.

"Von's back?" Alex asked, surprised to hear that.

"Kinda." Kara replied.

"Well, what are you going to do about him?" Alex asked, getting a weird look from Kara.

"What's that suppose you mean?" Kara asked, almost offended.

Alex sighed. "Look, I know he's your half-brother, and besides Clark, he's your last blood relative left. But Von is an out of control, no morals or ethics guy. He kidnapped me and mom, stole a super serum, tried to make you kill us, then made you forget us, stole a time machine, shall I go on?"

"I can't defend him." Kara admitted. "But I can't give up on him either."

"I know you feel like you owe him something, but just because you two have the same father, doesn't mean you do owe him anything."

"But I do feel like he is owed something that I had. A family, a big sister who's as stubborn as hell." Kara said, referring to Alex.

Alex chuckled at the statement. "While I appreciate the complement, there is one thing I'd like to remind you." Alex started, getting a confused look from Kara. "You said that Fate warned you of three signs that would reveal your death, one of which was the false brother."

Kara sighed in disbelief. "You can't honestly think that he was referring to Von?"

"Why not? Von's hardly been the best brother to you." Alex argued.

"He may not be perfect, but I have seen a side of him that helps me believe there's good in him." Kara stated.

"Fate also used the word 'doomsday' when he was warning you of this prophecy. Doesn't that remind you of a certain alien monster mutation Von underwent last year?" Alex pointed out.

"Lena cured him." Kara defended.

"That doesn't mean it can't happen again." Alex argued.

"You're really arguing that just because Cisco named Von 'Doomsday' when Brainiac destabilized the formula in his blood, that he's going to kill me?" Kara said, trying to point out how crazy this sounded. "I thought you didn't even believe in this prophecy."

"It's like J'onn said, better be safe than sorry." Alex responded.

"In my book, everyone, even Von is innocent until proven guilty." Kara stated.

Alex sighed in annoyance.

"Can you at least keep this prophecy stuff under wraps from him until we get a better sense of what's going on?" Alex requested.

Kara sighed, annoyed with Alex's distrust with Von.

"Von's saved me, Clark, Lena, and even the world more than once. I think he's earned the right to know what's going on. Besides, Fate mentioned the 'end of the line of El.' He must've been referring to me, Clark, and Von. Doesn't Von deserve to know about his own possible future?" Kara asked.

Before Alex could respond, Winn called the two.

"Kara! Alex! You might want to come see this."

The two walked over to Winn's computer screen to see video footage of a familiar face.

"Hank Henshaw?" Alex asked surprised.

"What's he doing here?" Kara asked, also surprised.

"After Lillian's death, we've had a few unconfirmed reports of our cyborg friend targeting aliens and continuing Cadmus's goal of wiping out aliens. Because of this, J'onn recently put him in the local video security team in case he ever returned to National City."

"What's he doing in the footage?" Alex asked.

"From what I can tell, he's shooting kryptonite bullets at two possible Kryptonians." Winn answered.

Surprise appeared on Kara's face after hearing that.

"Kryptonians?" Kara asked, walking closer to the screen. "How is that possible?"

"Maybe they were left behind from Non's army." Alex suggested.

"Well whatever their origins, Henshaw has them, and I doubt he's going to keep them alive for long." Winn stated.

"Do you have a location?" Kara asked.

"I tried tracking the kryptonite, but he must've masked it's signature. I could try to track their heat signature's, but it'll take a few days to get the satellites in position for that one. The only location I have is where they were taken."

"I'll see if I can find anything." Kara said as she began leaving the DEO, only to be stopped by Alex.

"Kara!" the brunette yelled. "If Henshaw was able to incapacitate the Kryptonians with kryptonite, then that means he could do the same to you."

"I'll get some help then." Kara stated before she left.

Unknown

Thara lifted her head, unable to feel much of anything besides pain.

She looked to her right to see a familiar Kryptonian chained to the ceiling, with glowing green veins just like her.

"Vex?" Thara said, checking to see if he was still alive.

The Kryptonian struggled to open he eyes and was only able to respond with a depleted glare.

"What happened? Who is this?" Thara asked.

Before Vex could respond, a door opened a slammed shut in front of the two.

They turned their heads to the direction of the door to see their capture holding a kryptonite dagger in one of his hands.

"Here's what's going to happen." Hank began explaining. "You're going to tell me where the rest of your people are."

"It's just us." Thara lied.

Hank not convinced she was telling the truth, responded by holding Vex's head still while he brought the kryptonite dagger to his throat and slit it.

Thara turned to see this with horror covering her face as she watched the life drain out of Vex.

"If you do not answer soon, what happened to your friend will soon seem like a mercy compared to what you'll endure." Hank threatened.

Streets

Kara sat on a bench until Von walked up to her.

"Hey." he began. "What are we doing here?"

Kara stood up. "Two Kryptonians were captured by Hank Henshaw right here."

Surprise appeared on Von's face after hearing that.

"Kryptonians? Are you sure?" Von asked, not entirely convinced.

"Either that, or Hank really wanted to get rid of his kryptonite storage." Kara said jokingly. "I surveyed the area, but I couldn't find anything to point us in his direction."

"Then maybe we should look beyond what's here." Von suggested as he x-rayed everything within a mile of them.

"I found something." Von announced. "A warehouse lined with lead."

"Hmm. It would explain why Winn couldn't trace the kryptonite." Kara added.

Right after she said that, Von sped to the warehouse, where Kara almost immediately joined him wearing her Supergirl outfit.

"Alright, let's see if we found anything." Kara said, about to enter, until Von stopped her.

"Hey, I know this is a bad time, but can I stay at your place for awhile?" Von asked.

Disbelief appeared on Kara's face after hearing that.

"We're about to enter a warehouse, battle a cyborg, possibly find two Kryptonians, and you want to ask me if you can live in my apartment?"

"Well, when you put it like that..." Von said, trying to defend himself.

Kara shook her head. "We'll talk about this later. But right now, we have other, more important things to do."

"Fair enough." Von agreed.

After the conversation, Kara opened to door, and the two entered the warehouse.

They continued walking and searching the warehouse, until Kara heard something.

She immediately ran into the room without thinking and saw Thara chained to the ceiling with a dead Kryptonian hanging right next to her.

"It's okay." Kara said as she made her way to the other Kryptonian.

When she reached Thara, Kara began unchaining her from the ceiling, until a dizziness overtook her.

Kara turned around to find Hank pointing a kryptonite dagger at her.

"Looks like the fly has got itself caught in the spider's web." Hank said mockingly.

But before Hank could do anything, he was thrown off to the side by Von from behind him.

"You okay?" Von asked as he approached Kara.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kara responded, as she noticed Hank speeding away. "Go after him, I've got it from here."

"Are you sure?" Von asked, worried for Kara.

"Yes! Now go! I'll catch up with you after I help her." Kara said, referring to Thara.

Von nodded, and sped after Hank.

Hank soon found himself by the docks with no one around.

He smiled believing he escaped from Kara and Von.

But his victory was short lived when Von came down from the sky and sent a powerful punch to Hank, sending him to the ground.

"Hey Hank." Von began to taunt. "I haven't seen you since I kicked your ass six months ago."

Anger appeared on Hank's face at Von's taunts.

"If you kill me, you'll doom this planet." Hank warned.

"That is where you are wrong." Von shot back, right before he sent an uppercut to Hank, sending him into the air, only to have been grabbed by Von and sent into the pavement all in one motion.

Hank was about to give up, until Von got on top of him, grabbed his head using one hand, and using the other to constantly hit him in the head from the other side.

Not long after, Von stood up and stared at Hank's barely living body.

"You torment of the people of this planet has come to an end." Von stated proudly.

Hank chuckled at this. "'People of this planet?' How are you referring to? The humans? Or the invaders?"

"You brought pain and suffering to innocent people whose only crime was being different." Von replied.

"That's one way to see it. But the way I see it has a necessary evil. How many times have we almost lost this world to aliens? To Kryptonians? To Daxamites? To powerful psychic aliens? Me, Lillian, Cadmus, we just decided to stay one step ahead of them. Survival of the fittest as they say."

"You call getting rid of anyone and anything that was different or disagreed with your views survival of the fittest?" Von said as he continued to stare at Henshaw in disgust.

"Who are you to decide what is right and wrong? You're no human. You're no god. You have no place on this Earth." Hank argued.

"For so long, I have wondered and searched for a home. I never real felt at home on my own planet, with my family. But I found one here, on this planet. I may not have been born on this planet, but I still call it my home, and I will defend it till my last breath."

Hank chuckled. "Well, that might come sooner than you think."

"What are you talking about?" Von asked, curious by what Hank was referring to.

"You'll find out soon enough." Hank replied with no intention of telling Von the truth.

"Very well." Von said as he put his foot on top of Hank's head.

"Tell Lillian I said: Hi." Von asked before he applied pressure and crushed Hank's head, killing him.

Unbeknownst to him, Kara stood from afar as she witnessed him murder Hank.

Unknown

Simon entered the room to find Lex sitting by his workstation, doing absolutely nothing.

"I assume by your lack of work, you have finished." Simon said with an expected answer.

Lex smiled. "Your observation is correct. But before we get into that, can you tell me, where were you?"

"A necessary evil." Simon answered vaguely.

Lex lightly chuckled. "Now, why would you be interested in something like this?"

"A common misconception in the world is the symbol Superman and Supergirl wear on their chest." Simon began. "People believe that it's an 'S' for Super. But in actuality, it's..."

"...it's a symbol from their home planet Krypton which means Stronger Together." Lex finished. "What does this have anything to do with this?"

"Like you just said Lex, Stronger Together." Simon finished with a grin.

DEO

"Hey." Von greeted as he walked up to Kara. "How's the Kryptonian?"

"She's recovering, but she hasn't said much about who she is or how she got here?" Kara answered.

"Give her time, she's been through a lot." Von stated.

"Yeah..." Kara said, not disagreeing.

"But anyway, you said there was something you wanted to tell me?" Von asked.

Kara hesitated, wondering and debating about what Alex said, and what she just witnessed Von do.

"Uhhhh... If you're going to stay at my apartment, we're going to have to set up some rules. First off, you sleep on the couch. Secondly, you have to help pay the rent."

"How?" Von asked.

"Get a job." Kara responded.

"Shit." Von cursed. "Fine. And, thanks."

"No problem." Kara said with a fake smile.

Later

Kara walked up to Alex who was working in the lab.

"I didn't tell Von about the prophecy." Kara admitted, causing Alex to turn around in surprise.

"I thought you believed Von deserved to know the truth, what changed?" Alex asked.

"I saw a darker side to Von than what I thought was there." Kara answered vaguely. "Maybe you were right, maybe Von hasn't completely changed yet. And until then, I don't know how much he can be trusted with."

"Well, thanks for considering my side." Alex thanked.

"But Alex." Kara continued. "I'm still holding my stance on Von being innocent until proven guilty."

"Fair enough." Alex agreed.

Unknown

The Kryptonians starred on Vex's dead body which was laying right in front of them.

"Now you see!" Zod announced as he stood in front of the group. "These humans have murdered Vex and Thara in cold blood, and they will not stop there. They will come after us and hunt us like animals. Thara was wrong. Our only option is to fight back and keep Krypton's memory alive within ourselves!"

"Kneel before your general!" Faora commanded.

The group of Kryptonians then lowered one knee, and bowed their heads to Zod, who smiled at this.

Later

Zod, Faora, and Jax-Ur entered a room, where the three opened a bottle of champagne.

"Humans tend to drink this during special occasions." Jax-Ur commented. "I suppose having the backing of what remains of our people is worthy of such a celebration."

"No." Zod replied. "I refuse to believe this is the last of our people. There is more of us out there, I can feel it."

"Perhaps you are right General." Faora stated. "But we do face one major problem."

Zod sighed. "The Children of El."

"The past has proven that they will stand in defense of this planet, even against their own people." Jax-Ur agreed.

"Which means, we will have to go through them." Faora stated. "Are you prepared to do that General?"

Zod turned to face Faora with disappointment all over his face.

"You dare question my integrity?" Zod replied harshly.

"I am merely pointing out that you were close with them once." Faora defended herself.

"Once perhaps, but no more." Zod stated.

"Then what do you plan to do?" Jax-Ur asked.

"I will apply pressure to them, and watch as their family slowly fractures from the inside out. In time, they will author their own doomsday." Zod explained with small grin appearing on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the chapter.
> 
> Do you think Alex was right and Von's going to be responsible for the prophecy?
> 
> Do you think Kara should have told him about the prophecy?
> 
> And what did you think of the chapter?
> 
> Say your answers in the comments, and I'll see you in the next one.


	4. Save Yourself

Chapter 4: Save Yourself

Kara walked to the checkout aisle of the grocery store, with a cart full of groceries.

"How's work?" she asked Von who was standing in front of the cash register, wearing a grocery clerk outfit.

"There are like three other lanes open. Why did you come to mine?" Von asked unamused.

"I just want to make sure my little brother is earning his money." Kara responded smiling.

"I hate you so much." Von stated as he started scanning and bagging Kara's items.

"You look very... professional." Kara said.

"I look stupid." Von replied immediately.

"Well I'm sorry you don't like your job. But this was one of the few jobs you could get."

"I told you, I can totally be a lawyer." Von insisted.

"No one's going to want to hire a lawyer who didn't even graduate high school."

Von rolled his eyes. "Can we talk about something other than the fact that I'm a failure, who is making 8 bucks an hour, just to sleep on the couch of his sister's apartment?"

"Alright. Do you have any plans to talk with Lena?"

Annoyance was the only expression that could be used to describe Von after that question.

"On second thought, let's continue talking about my failure of a life." Von said.

"Are you really that desperate to avoid talking about Lena?" Kara asked with a small grin.

"Your total is $28.19." Von said as he handed Kara the receipt.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Kara said.

Unknown

A group of several armed men were patrolling outside of a small building. When suddenly, a streak of red lightening zoomed at all of them instantaneously, sending to the ground.

The red lightening then entered the building, and stopped in a room where a group of people sat around a table.

Out of the red lighting came a blonde haired man wearing a weird yellow suit.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the men asked.

"I've been called many names. But, you can call me Eobard Thawne." He said, introducing himself.

"Why are you here?" another asked.

"Let's just say I want to hire you and your men for a little project me and my friends are working on." Thawne vaguely answered.

"And what do you have to offer us?"

"Your lives." Thawne answered, getting laughs from all of them. "Have it your way." Thawne then sped at one of them, and immediately snapped his neck, ending the laughter. "Now, have you reached a decision?"

The group looked to each other before one of them spoke up.

"What exactly do you want us to do?"

Thawne smiled.

CatCo Tower

Kara walked into Lena's office, who was greeted with a smile from the brunette.

"Kara, it's good to see you." Lena began. "You're not planning on parent trapping me with Von again, are you?"

Kara chuckled at the question.

"Maybe another time." Kara replied. "But I would like to talk about your date with... Simon was it?"

Lena sighed. "Why do I have a feeling you're going to worm Von into this conversation?"

"Come on. You guys were cute together." Kara pleaded.

"Stuff happened, things changed." Lena responded.

"Then let's talk about it, see if we can't fix some of those things." Kara suggested.

A small laugh escaped Lena's lips.

"Alright." Lena submitted. "But you have to do something for me first."

"What is it?"

"What happened between you, Barry, and Oliver?"

Kara frowned at the question, but Lena's face lit up.

"Oh my God, you slept with them?!"

"Not in what I believe you're thinking of." Kara responded.

"What. When you told me you slept with a friend..."

"That was Barry." Kara answered.

"And Oliver?"

"A couple months after."

Lena laughed. "Well, well. Look at you. Love them and leave them."

"Shut up." Kara said with a small smile.

"Do you have any feelings for either one, or both?" Lena asked.

"I don't want to talk anymore about my love life." Kara stated.

"That's a yes." Lena concluded.

"Back on topic, how do you feel about Von?" Kara said, changing the subject.

Lena again sighed. "I felt a connection with Von that I never encountered before. I felt like he saw me as something more than Lex Luthor's sister. I mean, no offense Kara, you've been a fantastic friend towards me. But with Von, it was something more. But after the whole pregnancy thing, it seemed like he didn't really care too much. I don't know. A part of me will always care for Von, but I can't be in a relationship with him if the only reason he cared about me was because I was pregnant with his baby."

"Lena, I can promise you, Von's not exactly the most... stable of individuals. But I know he loves you." Kara stated.

"I don't know. Besides, a Luthor and a Kryptonian would not mix." Lena said sarcastically, getting a small laugh from Kara. "Let's talk about something else other than our sad love lives. What's going on with you?"

Concern appeared on Kara's face after Lena asked that question.

"Well, there is one thing." Kara began, getting Lena's attention. "Remember Kent Nelson?" Lena nodded. "The other day, he came to me, claiming that he could see the future." Already, doubt appeared on Lena. "And, he claimed that by the end of the year, me and my family would be dead."

"And you believed him?" Lena asked, shocked and confused.

"You weren't there. You didn't see what he could do. And plus, after the past year, would the ability to see the future really be out of the question?" Kara argued.

"Maybe not. But I find it hard to believe without at least more proof." Lena stated.

"I don't blame you." Kara agreed. "Alex and Winn are looking to see if they can't find someone who can..."

Kara's explanation was interrupted when the two heard gunfire in the building. Both Kara and Lena got out of their seats and turned towards the origin of the gunfire. But they were both surprised when a streak of red lightening, similar to that of a speedster they knew entered the room with the two.

Thawne grabbed the two from the back of their necks and whispered to Kara.

"I know you're Supergirl." This caused Kara's eyes to widen in shock. "If you don't play nice, I'll make sure everyone knows who you are."

Thawne then dragged both Kara and Lena out of the office and into the hallway, where they were both forced to sit down among the other workers as hostages.

"Get a camera rolling, and tell the city I want $10 million. And each half an hour they delay, I kill a hostage." Thawne ordered one of the henchmen, who nodded.

DEO

"Did you see what happened?!" Alex asked J'onn and Winn, who were watching the demands on the TV.

"Yep. And it's not too good." Winn commented.

"We have to go in there." Alex demanded.

"The DEO's job is to catch aliens, not hostage takers." J'onn replied.

"Well Kara can't stop them, because she's one of the hostages." Alex pointed out.

"And James, or rather Guardian can't, since he also works at CatCo and is one of the hostages as well." Winn also pointed out.

J'onn sighed. "I'm sorry. But the DEO can't interfere with this."

"Damn it." Alex cursed.

Grocery Store

Von was standing alone in his aisle, when he attention was taken be the news reporter on TV.

"We received video footage of the suspects in the building, who are demanding $10 million. Police have not attempted to enter the building yet, and with no sign of Supergirl, we are left wondering, what might the outcome of this situation be?" the news reporter explained.

Von shook his head at the TV before he said to himself.

"Damn it Kara."

Von left his aisle, took off his apron, and entered the bathroom, pulling down his shirt to reveal a darkened shirt with the crest of El on it.

CatCo Tower

The criminals began patrolling the hostages to make sure no one does anything to escape.

Kara just wanted to stand up and take all of them down, but she knew that she would expose herself as Supergirl if she did that.

"It's been 30 minutes." Thawne stated as he walked up to the hostages. "Kill one of them."

One of the henchmen nodded, and aimed his gun at Lena. The hostages screamed as he did this.

But before he could pull the trigger, Kara walked in front of the gun.

"Don't do this." she pleaded.

Thawne rolled his eyes before he grabbed Kara and threw her back to the ground.

"Just do..." Thawne was about to order, until he was interrupted by gunfire on the walkie-talkies.

He grabbed one of them and started speaking into it.

"What's going on down there?" he asked, but got no response.

Just then, the elevator dinged, and began elevating to their level.

Thawne then ordered his six men to stand at the elevators with their guns pointed at it, and shoot anything that's in there.

When the elevator arrived and opened, the henchmen fired for several seconds, until the gunfire ended, and there was nothing in there.

"Why was..." Thawne asked aloud, but was stopped when Savior entered the level through the window.

Savior then kicked a table at the seven of them. But Thawne sped out of the way. However, his six henchmen failed to dodge, and fell to the ground in too much pain to move.

Kara's eyes widened at the vigilante that had her family's coat of arms on his chest. She couldn't help but wonder to herself, 'Who is this guy?'

Thawne looked at the vigilante and chuckled. "I have to admit, that was pretty smart of you. But you're a fool if you think you can beat me."

"Funny." Savior spoke up. "I was about to say the same thing."

Thawne frowned, and sped at the vigilante and put him against the wall. With one hand around the vigilante's throat, Thawne used the other hand to vibrate at an inhuman speed, and was about to send that vibrating hand through Savior. But before he could manage, Savior head butted him, causing Thawne to let go, and take a few steps back. Savior then wrapped his hands around Thawne and threw him further back. Thawne got up from the ground and Savior ran at him, picking up a pair of scissors from one of the desks in the process, and when Savior reached Thawne, he sent the same scissors into Thawne's stomach. Thawne roared in pain, and pushed Savior back and pulled out the scissors from his stomach, and threw them at Savior, who got it with one hand.

"This isn't over." Thawne stated right before he sped out of the building.

The hostages/workers looked to each other in utter shock, and Kara looked at the direction of the vigilante, but he was already gone.

DEO

Kara walked into the DEO to be greeted by her sister, Winn, and J'onn.

"Kara." Alex said as she walked up to the Kryptonian. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine. It's just that it all happened so quickly." Kara answered.

"Who was the guy responsible for this?" J'onn asked.

Kara shook her head. "I don't know. But I do know he bared a strong resemblance to Barry. He had his powers, a similar suit. I don't think it possible Barry couldn't know who this is."

"So, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Winn asked with a smile.

"You want to get the rest of them here." Kara concluded. "I just don't know."

"I agree with Winn." Alex stated. "Even if I didn't believe that we needed help with this guy, I wouldn't mind having them to help us with this prophecy crap."

Kara sighed in defeat. "Alright."

Unknown

Thawne sat in a chair, applying pressure to his injury, when Lex and Simon entered the room.

"What was the point of today?" Thawne asked. "Between the two of you, I doubt we needed the money, so what was the real objective?"

"Simple." Simon stated. "We get the rest of them here."

"You mean the Flash, Green Arrow, Legends, that whole gang?" Thawne asked. "Well, better wish us luck against them. They may be predictable, but they're resilient."

"Perhaps. But with the right kind of help, nothing is invincible." Lex stated.

A look of curiosity crossed Thawne's face.

"What do you two have in mind?" Thawne wondered aloud.

Kara's Apartment

Kara walked into her apartment to find Von sitting on her couch, watching TV.

Von turned to see Kara, got up and hug his sister.

"Hey." he said to Kara. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"Of course. I'm Supergirl." Kara replied, getting a light chuckle from Von. "So, how was work?"

A look of concern appeared on Von's face after that comment.

"Yeah, I kinda got fired today." Von answered, getting a look of shock from Kara.

"Are you serious?" Kara asked. "Why?"

"Apparently going to make sure your sister isn't dead while being held hostage is a deal breaker." Von said, somewhat telling the truth.

Kara sighed. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I hated it anyway. I'll find another job that I don't despise."

A small smile appeared on Kara before she asked another question.

"Do you still love Lena?"

That question really got Von's attention.

He took a minute before he answered.

"Yes."

Kara shook her head in disbelief.

"Then why don't you get back together with her. I know she'd want that."

"I have my reasons." Von answered vaguely.

"Damn it Von. You're an idiot." Kara stated.

"I guess it runs in the family." Von replied, getting a smile from Kara, who grabbed a pillow and hit Von with it. Von fought back by grabbing another pillow and hitting Kara with it. And before either one of them knew it, the two were engaged in a pillow fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluffiness at the end there. Anyway incase there's any confusion, Crisis of Earth-X is not canon to this story, so Kara would not recognize Reverse-Flash.
> 
> Anyway, going to bring in some more old villains soon, who would you like to see?
> 
> If you enjoyed please review, fav, follow and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	5. Lies And Injustice

Chapter 5: Lies And Injustice

Kara and Von were walking around at the DEO.

"Why is it that we're here again?" Von asked.

"The Kryptonian we saved the other day is awake, and I want to know if she's the only one here." Kara answered.

"She probably is. I mean, come on. How many more waves of Kryptonians can keep coming to Earth?"

The two siblings continued walking, until Von brought up a question.

"So what do you think about that vigilante that saved you the other day?"

"You mean the one who seemed to be an overeager fan boy?" Kara asked.

"'Overeager fan boy?' What does that mean?" Von asked, almost insulted.

"I mean, he literally wore the El coat of arms on his shirt like me and Clark do." Kara argued. "At the very least, he seems to be inspired by what we do."

"I disagree." Von said, defending his alter ego. "But even if he was, what's so wrong with that? Isn't that what you wanted to inspire?"

"I want to inspire hope, compassion, justice. Not inspire people to run around playing vigilante. He could get seriously hurt." Kara defended herself.

"If I remember correctly, he was the one saving you."

"Only because I couldn't exactly do much without exposing my secret identity. Why are you even interested by this?" Kara asked, curious by Von's interest.

"Why are you so curious about my interests in this?" Von said, trying to avoid answering the question.

Kara rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just go to the infirmary." she said, not having the strength to investigate.

Kara and Von walked in to see Thara lying down on a bed with a blanket over her.

"Hi." Kara said in a calming voice. "I know you must have a lot of questions."

"I do. But above all, do you have any good food?" Thara asked, getting a giggle from Von.

"Um... we could get you some food if you're hungry. But first, I'd like to know you're name." Kara tried to ask calmly.

"You know, you don't have to talk to me like I'm a little kid." Thara stated. "I'm Thara Ak-Var."

"Well Thara, I'm Kara Zor-El, and this is my brother Von-El." Kara said introducing them.

"Good to meet you both, now can I eat?" Thara asked again, now impatient.

"Right. Um... give me a couple of minutes." Kara asked, right before she left the room with Von.

"I'm surprised." Von stated.

"That she's stubborn?" Kara asked.

"No. That she's more into food than you are. I didn't think that was possible." Von said smiling.

"Ha-ha. But seriously, I want to know if there's anything we should know." Kara stated.

"I could go in there and use some of my 'powers of persuasion.'" Von suggested.

"If you're talking about your mind control, then the answer's no. I also want her to learn to trust us, and it's going to be hard to do that if you brainwash her into telling us what we want to know."

"Then what would you suggest?" Von asked.

"I think the best thing we could do is try to earn her trust. And I think the best way to do that is to make her feel as if she's not a prisoner here." Kara suggested.

"Isn't she kind of a prisoner? I mean, if there is another wave of Kryptonians trying to take over the planet and she apart of it, I don't think we should let her have free reign." Von pointed out.

"I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt. But we'll be beside her just incase." Kara stated.

Von sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine."

Just then, Alex and Winn walked up to Kara.

"Hey Kara, could we talk to you?" Winn asked.

Kara nodded and turned to face Von. "I'll just be a few minutes, keep and eye of Thara."

"You bet." Von said, not sound too enthusiastic.

Kara, Alex, and Winn entered a room alone, where Alex began to speak.

"We think we might have found someone to verify this prophecy."

"Zatanna Zatara." Winn began. "She's a famous magician whose specialty is stage illusionary."

"So why would you think she can answer this prophecy?" Kara asked.

"Because Von mentioned her during the whole Despero debacle, and I've analyzed her performances, and they seem to be almost magic like." Winn explained.

"Isn't that the point of her performances?" Kara pointed out.

"You know what I mean." Winn responded.

"But do you really think she could shed some light on this prophecy?" Kara asked, still not convinced.

"Look, I know this might be a long shot, but this is the only person I could find that even looks somewhat legit and capable of this." Winn argued.

Kara sighed. "Alright. But what about J'onn? Has he not returned from Earth-1 yet?"

Alex shook her head. "I guess it's taking a lot longer to round them up that it did last time."

"Okay. Can you two look into her while I make sure Thara gets the full human experience?" Kara asked.

"Of course." Alex agreed.

Circus

Alex and Winn entered the circus tent to see clowns, jugglers, and all sorts of circus folk practicing.

"I can't believe I'm here." Alex stated in disappointment.

"Come on, you never came to the circus when you were a kid?" Winn asked, with a smile on his face

"Let's just say I was more into rollercoasters and clowns as a kid." Alex replied.

The two then walked up to someone and Alex showed him her I.D.

"Alex Danvers FBI. We're looking for Zatanna Zatara."

"Zatanna's not in any trouble, right?" the employee asked.

"We aren't at liberty to discuss that." Alex replied.

The employee pointed to one of the rooms and the other end of the tent.

Alex and Winn then entered the room to see Zatanna applying her makeup.

"Zatanna Zatara, we have a few questions." Alex said.

Zatanna turned around in her seat, and upon seeing Alex and Winn, her mouth formed and O.

"Alex Danvers and Winn Schott." Zatanna said, surprising the two.

"How did..." Winn began to asked, until he was interrupted.

"I saw the two of you in Von's memories when I looked into his head six months ago." she answered.

"Right." Alex responded weirdly.

"Oh don't act all weird, you fight aliens on a daily basis." Zatanna said, replying to Alex's reaction.

"But not magic." Alex replied.

"Fair enough. Why are you two here?"

"We need you help." Alex said.

"We've been warned of a possible future where Supergirl and possibly her entire blood family dies." Winn finished.

"By Supergirl, you mean Kara Danvers?" Zatanna asked.

"You got that from Von's head too didn't you?" Alex said, knowing the answer already.

"Yep. But back on topic, what do you want me to do about it?"

"We're hoping that maybe you could do some magic, and possibly verify it and help us prevent it." Winn said.

Zatanna took a moment before she turned back to her table, snapped her fingers, and a book magically appeared in front of her.

"Is that suppose to be your book of magical spells?" Win asked.

"That's a weird way to put it, but basically: yes." Zatanna answered before turning the page and combing through the book, until she stopped on one page in particular. "Alright, I do have one spell that can give me brief visions of the future. The ingredients aren't too hard to come by, except for one. I'll need Kara's blood."

Alex sighed. "Well, guess we have to go back to National City, interrupt her 'Welcome to Earth' orientation, and get her blood."

"Actually, someone blood related to Kara would also work." Zatanna offered.

"I'd rather not tell Von about this prophecy." Alex stated.

"I was actually referring to Clark Kent." Zatanna clarified.

Alex then threw her hands in the air. "I don't know why I shouldn't have already guessed that you knew who Superman was."

National City

Kara, Von, and Thara stood in the streets, holding one hotdog each after buying it from a food truck.

Kara and Von were eating it no trouble, but Thara looked at her hotdog uncomfortably, and started sniffing it.

"Is it actually made out of..." Thara began to ask.

"No." Von immediately replied.

"Then what is it made out of?" Thara asked.

"I think pig mostly." Kara answered.

Thara then took a bit out of her hotdog, and her lips immediately puckered up and her eyes widened as she clearly enjoyed the taste.

"You like it?" Von asked.

"It's incredible!"

Von smiled at her delight, until he opened is mouth to say something.

"So I don't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything, but you don't seem very heartbroken about Krypton exploding."

Thara immediately swallowed and replied.

"I was at first. But I did all of my grieving six months ago."

Shock appeared on Kara and Von's faces after hearing that.

"Six months ago?! Why didn't you say something earlier?" Kara asked

"Because the timing never fit. Besides, why are you two so worried about that?"

"Because it doesn't sit well with many people that powerful Kryptonians were just able to hid from their radar for that long." Kara stated.

"Well, how long did you hid before you decided to become Supergirl?" Thara shot back.

Before Kara could respond, she got an alert on her phone.

She opened her phone and said.

"Speaking of Supergirl, I have an emergency concerning her."

"What should I do with her?" Von asked.

"Just make sure she doesn't burn down National City." Kara said before running into an alleyway and flying into the sky in her Supergirl outfit.

"So, is there anything we can do now?" Thara asked.

Von then looked at his watch.

"Well, it's 5 o'clock, so I guess we could go to an alien bar and order some wings before we start drinking."

A smile appeared on Thara's face after hearing that.

"I like the sound of that."

Streets

Kara flew into the middle of the streets to see a familiar blonde girl with pure black eyes, a degenerated faces, and wearing her Supergirl costume.

"Bizarro?" Kara said surprised.

Bizarro then turned around to face Kara, with anger written all over her face.

"Kill... you..." Bizarro unintelligently said.

Bizarro then flew at Kara, and had the Kryptonian on the pavement with her hands on her neck. Bizarro began chocking Kara, until Kara hit the imperfect clone with her heat vision, sending Bizarro high in the sky. Kara then quickly flew above Bizarro, and sent her back to the ground. A crater was created once Bizarro landed, and Kara flew down beside the clone and landed there.

But then, she felt something enter her body from behind. Kara then fell to the ground with her veins glowing green.

She reached behind her and pulled out a kryptonite laced arrow.

"Wait?" Kara asked aloud.

But her questioning was interrupted when a familiar yellow suited speedster sped at Kara, and sent the Kryptonian into one of the buildings.

"The clone's subdued! Get her and let's go!" Thawne ordered.

A dark hooded man dressed in a similar outfit to Oliver's Green Arrow walked over to Bizarro's unconscious body and picked her up.

"This better be worth it." the dark hooded man said.

Just then, a familiar yellow lightening streak approached Thawne and in an instant, Barry had Thawne against a building with his hands on Thawne's chest.

"I've got you now." Barry stated.

Before the dark hooded man could react, he felt a sharp pain in his ankle, causing him to drop Bizarro's body. He then reached and pulled out an arrow from his ankle.

"Is that you Adrian?" Oliver growled from behind him.

The dark hooded man then threw a shuriken at Oliver, who quickly dodged it. The dark hooded man then stood up, pulled out a sword and pointed it at Oliver. But before he could make a move, Sara came out of nowhere and attacked him with her batons, forcing him to block the attack with his sword.

Thawne then pushed Barry off of him and stated.

"There will be plenty of time for this later."

And in an instant, a streak of red lightening appeared, and Thawne, Bizarro, and the dark hooded man were gone.

Kara then stood up from the wreckage, and Barry ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just a little tired and confused."

"Well, we're lucky J'onn got us here before they got a chance to finish you off." Sara commented.

"Who were those two anyway?" Kara asked.

"We can explain everything back at the DEO." Oliver replied.

Kara's Apartment

Von woke up in Kara's bed, completely naked.

He then turned to his right to see Thara in the exact same situation, and then it all came back to him.

"Oh wow. I made another bad choice while drunk." Von said to himself.

"Well if you ask me, it was pretty fun." Thara responded, now awake.

"Alright, get up, get dressed, and help clean all of this off." Von said as he stood up.

"Why? What's the big deal?" Thara asked, weary.

"The bid deal is that I had sex with a Kryptonian girl I barely knew in my sister's bed!" Von replied.

Thara then turned to face him and said.

"Well, you may not be the best brother, but you're certainly a great lover."

"Just put some clothes on and help me make this look normal." Von ordered.

DEO

Kara walked into to see almost everyone from Earth 1 here.

"Skirt." Mick said, seeing Kara. "It's good to see you again."

"You too." Kara awkwardly replied. "It's great to see you all again."

"Of course, but what exactly is happening?" Caitlin asked.

"Thawne's back." Barry said, getting shock from his team and the Legends.

"How is that possible?" Cisco asked.

"Time travel." Sara responded. "It's never that simple."

"That's not the only familiar face." Oliver began. "I saw Prometheus with him."

"We should've known he'd be back." John said.

"I'm sorry, but who are Thawne and Prometheus?" Kara asked the groups.

"Eobard Thawne, also known as the Reverse-Flash. He's a speedster from the future that went back in time, killed my mother, and gave me my powers." Barry explained.

"Prometheus' real name is Adrian Chase. After I killed his father, he sought revenge by dismantling my crusade at Star City. In the end, he killed himself to blow up an island. With everyone I cared about on it." Oliver explained. "How can he be here?"

"Time travel." Nate answered. "Eobard did something like this when he made the Legion of Doom."

"Legion of Doom?" Cisco asked. "Please, leave the naming to me."

"Then what would you call this ragtag team?" Nate asked.

Cisco took a moment before he made his answer.

"The Injustice League!"

"Seriously?" Sara asked, unimpressed.

"Come on. Justice League. Injustice League?" Cisco said, pointing out the obvious connections.

"Right? Well, why are they here?" Kara asked.

"Revenge?" Oliver pointed out.

"Maybe."

"J'onn also mentioned some dire warning about the future, what's that about?" Barry asked.

Kara then looked to the whole group before she explained.

Kara's Apartment

After 30 minutes, Kara's bedroom and apartment looked how it did before, with a fully clothed Von and Thara eating breakfast.

"Any idea what you'll do?" Von asked.

Thara shook her head. "No idea. I would go back to the other Kryptonians, but I don't trust their leader."

Von silently sighed, realizing that Kara was right.

"There are more of you?" Von said, trying to learn more.

"Not that many more. But now that Zod's taken control, they'll probably be fewer."

Von immediately stopped eating and looked at Thara stupefied.

"Zod? As in like Dru-Zod?" Von asked.

"Well, he doesn't like being called that, but yes." Thara replied.

A small laugh immediately erupted from Von.

"Next time you lie, make sure you have all the details." Von warned Thara.

"Why do you think I'm lying?" Thara asked.

"Because Zod's dead. Has been for awhile now."

"How do you know that?"

"My cousin killed him."

"Then he should have checked for a pulse. Zod is alive and kicking."

Von sighed. "Fine, I'll humor you. Bring me to your leader."

Warehouse

Alex, Winn, and Clark entered the warehouse to find Zatanna in the middle of the room, chanting with a bowl in front of her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Clark stated.

"Well if it turns out we're wrong, we'll apologize for wasting your time." Alex replied.

"You know Lois once did a story about palms readers just telling you what you want to hear." Clark commented.

"I know you don't think much of me Kal-El." Zatanna began. "But I am actually your ally, and I have no intention of lying to you."

"Forgive me, but I'm not exactly a fan of magic." Clark said.

"Not a believer?" Zatanna asked.

"Just the opposite. It's just that I've encountered beings who have used magic against me, and if you are telling the truth about being an ally, you'll be the first among them."

"I do try to make the world a better place. I like to think that I give people hope by doing theses performances, that I show them that there is magic, and it can be good."

"And you don't even have to use a red cape." Clark said jokingly, causing a small smile to appear on Zatanna's face.

"Now I'm going to need your blood." Zatanna stated.

"Sorry, but I'm not exactly the bleeding type." Clark replied.

Zatanna then waved her hand, and a cut magically appeared on Clark's hand.

"Good thing Kryptonians aren't immune to magic. Now put your hand above the bowl."

Clark did has he was told, and his blood fell to the bowl.

"That's enough." Zatanna said.

Clark then pulled his hand away, and Zatanna put her hands in the bowl of blood and started chanting.

After several seconds of her chanting, Zatanna received several visions.

The scene began with Clark chained in some wooden box. He screamed, but nothing happened.

The scene then changed to Kara holding a gun in her hand. And right after she pulled the trigger, a glowing green bullet exited from the gun.

The scene changed to Von arguing with two men.

"But the thing is, you created Zod. You saved him, you taught him, you treated him like family, and then you abandoned him. And then you blame Zod because it's never your fault. But maybe you're the villains in his eyes. After all, that is the El way right? Find friends, family, and love them until you find the smallest of differences, and then demonize them, all in the name of El Mayarah. I use to admire that saying. It gave me something that was beaten out of me. Love for those you call family. I was a fool. El Mayarah is just a façade you create to make yourselves seem superior when in reality, you are every bit as bad as your enemies, maybe even worse. I think it's time someone put an end to that." Von said threateningly.

"You are treading on some serous grounds nephew. I ask that you implore you best judgment here." one of the men said.

"Fair enough." Von responded.

The final scene showed Kara on the ground with cuts and holes all over her Supergirl outfit, and blood practically all over her. She was catching her breath, until a hand wrapped her cape around her neck and began chocking her with it.

Zatanna was the brought back into reality, where she was met with concern faces from the three.

"Well?" Alex asked.

"It's true." Zatanna replied, causing concern to appear on all of their faces. "A dark shadow has covered you, Kara, and Von. If this prophecy comes to pass, then by year's end, you shall all fall."

Kara's Apartment

Outside her apartment, Kara was talking with Barry and Oliver.

"You could've brought us in sooner." Barry said.

"I didn't want to worry you." Kara replied.

"Worry us? You might die."

"We're superheroes. There's always a chance we might die." Kara shot back.

"But at least we don't usually receive prophecies that warn us about our deaths." Oliver said.

Kara rolled her eyes and opened the door.

She, Oliver, and Barry walked into to see two figures standing in front of them.

"Von? Thara?" Kara asked.

The two figures turned to face Kara, who couldn't believe what she saw.

"Mom? Dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of the chapter?
> 
> What do you think is in store for the group?
> 
> Please review, fav, follow and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	6. No Longer The Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in forever, just stuff happened. Hope you enjoy this one nevertheless, let us begin.

Chapter 6: No Longer The Last

"Kara." Alura said smiling as she approached her daughter.

But Kara backed away from her with tears in her eyes.

"No." Kara began. "You're dead. Both of you are dead. You have been for over three decades now."

"I know sweetie, but..." Zor-El began, but was interrupted by Kara.

"This is some sort of trick." Kara concluded.

"No it's not." Alura insisted as she once again approached Kara. "I am real. Your father is real. And we're not leaving you."

Alura then got close enough to Kara as to wrap her daughter in a hug.

Everything about the hug brought back every memory she had, especially the last hug she received form her right before Krypton exploded.

Seemingly endless tears flowed down Kara's cheeks, and the young Kryptonian returned the hug and started sobbing into her mother's shoulder. Soon Zor-El entered the hug as well.

"Are you getting deja vu from when we time traveled back to Krypton?" Barry whispered to Oliver.

"Only a little." Oliver responded.

Soon Kara separated from the hug and got her composure back.

"But... but.. how can you be here?" Kara asked.

"We didn't know the answer at first." Zor-El began. "But after we reunited with your Uncle Jor-El and..."

"Jor-El? He's alive?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"We also found your Aunt Lara and Aunt Astra." Alura added.

"Aunt Astra?" Kara's last moments with her ran through her head after Alura stated that. "It... can't... how?"

"We'll explain everything we know soon. But first you should meet everyone else." Zor-El insisted.

Kara nodded.

Warehouse

Thara ran into the warehouse to be greeted by several Kryptonians surrounding her.

"You're alive?" Zod asked almost surprised. "We found Vex's body and assumed you perished alongside him."

"I was saved." Thara responded.

"By who?"

"By me." Von stated as he walked in holding a cup of frozen yogurt. "Sorry I'm late. I just had a craving for some fro-yo."

"Who are you?" Faora asked.

"Sorry. Where are my manners?"

Von then handed Zod the cup of frozen yogurt and said.

"You can have some if you want. It's a mix of chocolate and vanilla with gummy bear toppings."

Zod sighed angrily. "I don't want your... fro-yo."

"You hate gummy bears?! You really are evil."

Von then took the cup back from Zod and asked.

"So you're Dru-Zod?"

"That's General Zod to you." Zod stated.

"So Dru's fine then? Great!"

Von then turned to Faora and put some thought into his next question.

"You're Faora Hu-Ul, right?"

"Lieutenant Faora…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Von then turned to Jax-Ur and asked.

"Xa-Du?"

"Jax-Ur." He corrected.

"Eh. Close enough. So anyway, is this it?" Von asked as he examined the area. "Just you four and a handful of other Kryptonians? Cause I got to say, I was expecting more."

"And who the hell are you?!" Zod yelled.

Von smiled as he approached Zod. "Ah Dru. Dru, Dru, Dru." Von then dropped his cup of frozen yogurt onto the ground and put his hands on each of Zod's shoulders and said. "I am the dude who decides what to do with you."

Von then walked passed Zod and began looking around their base of operations, meanwhile, Zod gave Von a glare before saying.

"You speak as though you know me."

"I know of you." Von responded.

"Then what do you know of me?"

"I know on Krypton, you were considered a fierce soldier, that was until you got sentenced to the Phantom Zone."

"What for?"

"Treason, trying to overthrow the government, that sort of thing. But then several years ago, you managed to escape the Phantom Zone and made your way to Earth. When you arrived, you attempted to conquer the planet, my cousin didn't like that much, and the two of you fought."

"So what happened to me?"

"Kal sent you to a cute little farm where you got to run around and chase rabbits all day." Von said, trying to be funny.

"Why would I settle on a farm?" Zod asked, not understanding Von's comment.

"God, you have got to learn human metaphors." Von sighed. "But now, I have a question. How are you here?"

Von looked at the faces of the other Kryptonians, and saw only confusion.

"You don't know, do you?" Von concluded. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Giving blood for a top secret project in the science guild." Zod answered.

Von took a minute to think before realization hit him.

"You're clones."

"Clones?" Faora asked.

"That's the only possible explanation, because I'm pretty sure at least most of you are dead, especially you." Von said pointing to Zod.

"I thought you said I retired to a farm?" Zod asked, only to be responded with Von facepalming himself.

"You know, for a ruthless, cunning soldier, you really aren't that smart."

A smile laugh emanated from Zod, but it quickly disappeared when his face expression turned serious.

"Listen here, I have tolerated your disrespect of me for long enough. If you really are Kryptonian, then by law, you must obey me given my high ranking position in the military."

"Well, in that case." Von then made a fist and put his over his heart and said. "I invoke the rite of Jo-Mon, and challenge you to single combat for control over this... division."

Zod chuckled.

"You're serious?"

"It's about time someone put you in your place." Von stated.

Warehouse

"Can't you tell us more?" Alex asked Zatanna.

"It doesn't work like that." Zatanna answered.

"What do you mean?" Winn asked.

"The spell I used involved a serious amount of dark magic, which isn't exactly the safest thing in the universe. If I attempt to perform this spell again too soon, I will die before I can even return to reality." Zatanna replied.

"Then what did you see when you were... under?" Clark wondered.

"I saw you in a box in chains. I saw your cousin Kara fire a kryptonite bullet. I saw Von argue violently with two men. And I saw Kara on the floor barely alive."

Alex sighed in despair after hearing this.

"You said that you could perform the spell again after a certain amount of time has passed, right?" Alex asked, and Zatanna nodded. "Well, could you possibly... relocate to National City until we can get this future doomsday shit under control?"

"Well, considering that the world might end if this prophecy is fulfilled, then I'll definitely do everything I can to help." Zatanna stated.

Alex smiled.

"Thank you."

Apartment Complex

Kara, Barry, Oliver, Alura, and Zor-El stood outside an apartment door, while Zor-El attempted to get the keys from his pockets. Meanwhile, Oliver looked around the building to see mold, barely functioning lights, and insets crawling throughout the building.

"You couldn't have picked a better place?" he asked.

Alura turned to him and replied.

"Given the fact that we're not accustomed to Earth's job market, we felt it best to limit unnecessary commodities."

"Or you picked this place because not many people would help us if we were ambushed." Oliver suggested.

"Oliver!" Kara yelled.

"I'm just saying that your mother and father appear out of nowhere and claim to have more family members not far from your apartment is a little suspicious. Hell, the last time someone I cared about came back from the dead, it was actually their evil doppelganger from another Earth."

Zor-El then managed to unlock and open the door. And the moment Kara saw that door open, she rushed into the room to no one, until she heard arguing outside of the room.

"Because that won't terrify people at all." a familiar male voice said in a sarcastic tone.

"So what, we're just suppose to never find our son?" a familiar female voice asked.

"We're working on it. But flying around the entire globe looking for Kal will only cause these humans to panic." the same male voice responded.

Kara turned the corner to see her Uncle Jor-El and Aunt Lara. The two turned at see Kara, and were stunned.

"Kara?" Jor-El asked.

Kara felt like she was going to tear up again, as she run to them, and hugged both of them. The hug last for several seconds before she separated from the pair.

"Great Rao, you were barely up to my waist the last time I saw you." Lara said smiling as she admired Kara.

"You have grown up beautifully." Jor-El complimented.

"I... I..." Kara was speechless.

"Who are you talking..." another familiar female voice began to ask right before entering the room to see Kara. "...to..."

"Astra?" Kara asked, stupefied.

Astra's mouth formed an O right before running to Kara and crying.

"Oh little one."

Astra's arms spread open for a hug, and Kara did the same, and began crying into her aunt's shoulder.

"How... you... can't..." Kara couldn't form a complete sentence due to the emotions stirring in her body, all she could think about was holding Astra's lifeless body in her final moments.

Kara separated from the hug, and took a few steps back to really look at her family. The family that should be dead.

"It's great to meet you all." Barry said, trying to break the tension.

"Who are they?" Astra asked.

"Um... these are my friends Barry and Oliver. Guys, this is my Uncle Jor-El, my Aunt Lara, and my Aunt Astra."

"While it is fantastic to meet you, we do have one question, how can you be here?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver..." Kara cried, trying to calm him down.

"No need." Zor-El spoke up. "We all know how this looks, and we are happy to explain everything in a more secure location."

"The DEO would work." Kara suggested.

"Wait!" Oliver interjected. "Can you give us a second?"

Oliver then grabbed Barry and Kara and pulled the into a corner.

"You can't honestly want to bring them to a secure facility designed to fight aliens?" Oliver asked.

"They're my family." Kara replied.

"How do you know? They could be some plow my the... Injustice League."

"So you do like the name?" Barry asked smiling.

"The point is that I'm not convinced that this is your family." Oliver stated.

"I know it's been awhile, but I remember my father's hug. I remember the smell of my mother's hair. I remember the white strains of hair from my aunt's head. I know it sounds crazy, but I am certain this is for real. I'm asking you Oliver, please, trust me."

Oliver sighed before responding.

"Ok."

Kara smiled and then turned to face her family and said.

"We're going to be taking you somewhere to discuss what's happening."

Desert

Von and Zod stood about 15 feet from each other, while the other Kryptonians stood off to the side to watch the two duel.

"Remind me, why did you request our fight be relocated here?" Zod asked.

"I have a feeling this fight's going to be a little more intense than just a few punches, and I don't want any humans getting hurt in the middle of it." Von answered.

"Quite the humanitarian you are." Zod commented.

"Let's just say I give a damn about these people."

"Then it's a shame you're not going to see us save them from themselves." Zod then got into a battle ready stance and said. "Whenever you're ready."

A small smile appeared on Von's face before he said.

"You're probably gonna regret that later."

In an instant, Von launched himself at Zod and prepared to send a punch at him. Zod held up his arm to block it, which succeeded. But then Von to his other fist and tried to his Zod's head. Zod backed away, barely dodging the punch. Von then tried to send another hit at Zod, who dodged by sliding to his right. This time however, Zod grabbed Von's arm and threw him into the air, and before Von could contemplate his surrondings, Zod flew right in front of him, and succesfully delt a blow to Von's face, sending the Kryptonian back several feet in the air.

Von then spit up some blood and said.

"Not bad... for a second rate enemy of my cousin's."

Zod scoffed at that comment.

"Do you really believe you best me? I have spent nearly my entire life striving to become the man you..."

Before Zod could finish, Von sped at him, and headbutted Zod. Zod groaned as blood spilled from an open wound on his forehead and made its way into his eye.

"Striking an opponent when they're monologuing. Do you have no hon..."

Zod's question was interrupted when Von appeared right in front of him, and delivered a blow that sent Zod downwards, until he hit the ground, creating an impact zone.

Von then landed on the ground and watched Zod struggle to get himself out of the ground.

"You really should stop running your mouth when you're clearly outmatched." Von said insultingly.

Zod then stood up from the rubble, seemingly dazed, and catching his breath.

"A few... lucky hits... doesn't make... you a great... warrior..." Zod struggled to say.

"Wow, you are either the most arrogant, or the dumbest person I have ever met."

Zod then caught his breath, got back into a fighting pose, and said.

"Give it your best..."

Von then sped at Zod, punched him in the face, sending him into the air. Von began to follow him in the air, but then Zod regained him momentum, sped at Von, headbutting him in the stomach, quickly when behind Von and delivered a blow to his back, sending the Kryptonian to the ground. But Zod wasn't done there, his eyes light up, and he sent a blast of heat vision at Von, causing the area to get flooded with dust from the ground. When the dust settled, Von was standing up with holes covering his shirt and pants.

"Well, I'll give you points for ruining my clothes, it's gonna cost my at least $50 to replace." Von said mockingly.

Zod then landed in front of Von smiling.

"Well if you think that's the worst I can do, then you are sorely mista…"

Zod was once again interrupted when Von sent a blow to his face, then a kick to his stomach, another punch to the face, then finally, a kick to the face, which sent Zod dozens of feet back. Zod then stood up, holding his chest as he struggled to breath.

"It's kind of sad how bravado goes out the window when you're on your ass." Von stated.

Anger flooded Zod's face as he yelled.

"Sad for yo..."

Zod's comment was interrupted when Von sent a devastating kick to his arm, bending the arm unnaturally in the process. Zod arm the went limp, clearly broken. Pain soured through his entire body as he took a few steps forward, fell to his knees and yelled.

"Fuck!"

DEO

"Basically, the DEO investigates and deals with hostile alien activity." Kara explained as her family observed the place.

"Kara what is going on..." Alex began to ask, but stopped when she saw who was behind her. "Is that..."

"My family." Kara answered "They're alive."

"But... how..." Alex tried to ask, but was stopped by Alura.

"Who is this?" she asked.

Kara turned to face her and responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is my sister Alex. She and her parents took me in when I arrived on Earth."

Alura then ran up to Alex and gave the younger girl a hug.

"Oh, I can't thank you enough for taking care of our daughter."

Alex separated from the hug and replied.

"It's good to meet you, all of you. But how..."

"Is something going on or..." Clark began to ask, but stopped when he saw who was in front of him.

"Kal?" Lara asked as she began taking steps to him.

"Lara? Jor-El?"

"You know us?" Lara asked.

"The fortress showed me your holograms. But this can't be real."

"It is real." Lara reassured Clark as wrapped her arms around him and began to hug him. Jor-El then entered the hug, and Clark returned it.

"While I don't mean to ruin this family moment, we do want to know how you're all here." Oliver said.

"Very well." Jor-El said as he regained his posture. "A few years before Krypton exploded, some of our scientists theorized the end of our world. So, me and my brother created an AI called..."

"Brainiac." Barry finished. "Sorry it's just that we already knew that."

"How?" Zor-El asked.

"Long story. We traveled back to Krypton, saved the world, Brainiac found his way here, tried to kill us."

"Anyway." Jor-El said trying to get back on track. "Brainiac was designed to offer solutions to save our world. One of the solutions was rather than save the planet, we save our race."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"While we didn't have the materials to support a mass exodus, Brainiac came up with the idea of collecting DNA of many Kryptonians, storing said DNA, and sending it to another planet, and have the Kryptonians cloned from that DNA." Zor-El answered.

"God, this sounds like a plot to a bad sci-fi movie." Oliver commented.

"One major problem with this solution was that to store and clone as many Kryptonians as we wanted would require a lot of power. More than what we had access to.

"How much power?" Clark asked.

"Enough do deplete a star." Zor-El answered.

"After we learned of its flaw, we stored the project on our computers along with the DNA samples we had already acquired for it." Jor-El finished.

"And that's it?" Kara asked.

"That's all we know." Jor-El admitted. "The last thing any of us remember before waking up on Earth was donating blood."

"Well, what could've powered something like that?" Barry asked.

"Unless you've been stealing energy from your sun, I don't have that answer." Zor-El replied.

"Guys." Winn said as he came running in. "We might have to put this on hold for now."

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"We have about 20 Kryptonian heat signatures just outside of the city."

"It could be more Kryptonian clones." Barry suggested.

"In that case, me and Clark will go." Kara stated.

"You sure?" Oliver asked.

"We'll be fine."

Desert

Zod tried to punch Von with his one good arm, but the younger Kryptonian easily caught the punch, and began crushing Zod's fist. Zod then got on his knees crying in agony.

"Please." Zod begged.

"God, this is actually pitiful." Von stated right before letting go of Zod's hand. "Well, now that I have broken you body and your spirit, I think it's fair to say that I get to kill you now."

But before Von could do anything, he heard two whooshes right behind him, and knew what it was.

"Damn it." he cursed to himself before turning around to greet Kara and Clark. "Kara! Kal! It's good to see you two!"

"Von?" Kara asked surprised. "I thought you were with Thara."

"I was, but things happened, and it turns out you were right, there are more Kryptonians, and it turns out that they're actually pretty special. You wanna know why?"

"Because they're clones." Clark answered.

"Ok. That took sooner than what I was expecting."

Kara sighed. "We'll explain later." Kara then saw movement from behind Von. "Von, is there someone behind you?"

"Well, technically yes, but in about 30 seconds, that person is gonna be going to Heaven... or Hell now that I think about it."

Clark the pocked his head around Von to someone familiar to him.

"Wait, is that Zod?" Clark asked.

"Well, again, technically yes, but he's not exactly the same Zod you fought a while ago."

Kara then got a look at the dying Kryptonian.

"Great Rao, he's barely alive."

"That tends to happen when you participate in a duel to the death." Von stated.

"You were going to kill him?!" Clark yelled.

"Hey, you killed him first." Von shot back.

"Enough!" Kara yelled. "A lot has happened in the past few hours, and I need a minute to process all of this."

"Ok. You go do that while I give Zod a quick neck snap." Von said.

"You're not killing him." Clark stated.

"Seriously? You killed him. At this point, it'd be like restoring balance."

"I didn't kill him because I felt like balance had to be restored!" Clark yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Kara yelled.

Von sighed in defeat.

"Fine. If we don't kill him, what do we do with him?"

Kara and Clark then looked to each other, both unsure what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end it there, but I felt like this one was already long enough. So when I started this story, I was going for the whole Bottle of Kandor type story, and I used what Smallville used for their Kandor arc because to me it seemed like the realistc in the world of capes and where you only need a pair of glasses to hid your identity.
> 
> What do you think Kara and Clark are going to do with Zod?
> 
> What do you think caused the Kryptonians to be cloned?
> 
> What do you think is in store for the group next?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, fav, follow, and I'll see you in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? If you enjoyed please fav, follow and review, I always appreciate the support and I'll hopefully see you in the next chapter.


End file.
